


Bonnie & Clyde

by sannieluna_xxx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom San, Brief Mentions of Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Gang, Hurt, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, One shot (maybe?), Shy Choi San, Stripper San, Top Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannieluna_xxx/pseuds/sannieluna_xxx
Summary: San's been hurt multiple times and decided that he no longer wants to be in a relationship, but that changes when he meets Wooyoung.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Choi San
Kudos: 45





	Bonnie & Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Let's make this note quick, yeah? I had the idea to make this story after listening to the song Bonnie and Clyde by Tink in the shower. I incorporated the lyrics of the song into the story, but I most definitely removed the n-word cause I know that not everybody who reads this is black. This is a one shot, but it may turn into a full blown story later on if people really like it and I get some good comments on it. Hope you enjoy and also please note that I'll also be posting this on wattpad too soon.

_I think I met a real...He tells me what it is_

San twirled around his pole as he looked into the dark crowd, his skin glistening with a light layer of sweat as he lifted himself up and wrapped his legs around the metal, flipping his body around and sliding down the pole as his routine came to an end. 

The music faded out, and he collected all the money that was thrown onto the stage during his performance, trying to be quick so that the next dancer could start their performance. He headed backstage to the changing rooms to get dressed in a slightly less revealing outfit before heading out to the main floor of the club to entertain some of the customers.

"You did good out there as usual Lucien.." A voice spoke behind the young male. San glanced up after hearing his stage name and looked through his vanity's mirror, pausing as he was reapplying his makeup for the rest of the night. A shy smile spread across his lips as the newcomer walked closer to his side. "Thanks Yuyu, but I think your performance from earlier was better." San responded softly as he finished up his look and packed everything away.

Yunho frowned and shook his head. "Look San, you need to learn how to accept my compliments. Plus none of us made half as much as you made just now. You are the customer's favorite performer in this club, hell I wouldn't be surprised if you're the most popular in all of Seoul." He said while crossing his arms in disapproval. "You can even ask Mars when he comes back."

"I thought I told you guys to call me Seonghwa instead of Mars when we're not on the floor, and ask me what?" Seonghwa asked as he burst into the room, rushing to get dressed into his new outfit of the night.

  
"Well I was just trying to let our little Sannie here know that he out performed all of us here tonight as usual, but he's refusing to believe me...as usual." Seonghwa turned around with his hands on his hips and frowned at the youngest male in the room at the moment. "San when will you stop thinking about all the things that were said about you in the past, and believe what is said about you now? You've improved greatly from when you first joined two years ago, and our old boss was an asshole back then. I don't know why you liked him, but I'm kinda glad that he suddenly disappeared and we got Eden running things here now. But besides that, try to forget about it okay? Things have changed and everyone thinks that you're amazing." He took a step closer to San and ruffled his hair. "Now get out on the floor before Eden comes in and yells at both of us for slacking off during our shift."

San gave him a smile and nodded as he stood up. "Thank you guys.." He mumbled, pulling both Yunho and Seonghwa into quick hugs. "Of course Sannie! Now go get a drink from Yeo at the bar to loosen up a bit before you start wooing the customers." Yunho shooed him off as he grabbed his keys, getting ready to leave for the night.

Stepping out onto the main floor of the club, San sauntered his way to the bar where Yeosang stood serving a couple people their drinks. He glanced up when he noticed San heading his way and gave him a small smile. "Hello there _Lucien_.." He spoke with a teasing lilt to his deep voice. "Will you be having your usual?" Yeosang asked San, turning away from his last customer. San nodded in affirmation as he took a seat in front of his friend. Yeosang turned around to grab a glass and began to prepare his drink as San looked around at those who surrounded the bar.

_I think I met a trill...He handling his business_

Nobody caught his eye until he glanced at the end of the bar where four men sat. Each one of them had a different aura surrounding them. The tallest one looked content and happy to be in the room, surrounded my a few dancers who tried to catch his attention. The shortest man looked annoyed and seemed as if he wanted to disappear from his seat next to the taller male. As for the next male, the one with the red hair, San couldn't really decipher how to describe him. He seemed relaxed and nonchalant about what was going around him. The last male actually piqued San's interest. He sat there calm and poised like the red head who sat by his side, but he had a serious and dangerous aura compared to the others who sat by him. His slicked back silver hair gave him a perfect view of the man's sharp but beautiful facial features.

_A couple scars over his eyes, I can tell he's been through it all_

As San stared at the group of four, the silver haired male suddenly made eye contact with San. San's body tensed up after being caught by one of them, and didn't know what to do as the other male held his gaze for a while. San felt more drawn to him than a minute ago. He finally understood what people meant when they said that the eyes are the windows to the soul, yet he was confused as to what emotions danced in the silver head's, because they suddenly disappeared and were instead replaced with a terrifyingly cold piercing gaze.

San gulped and quickly turned back around as Yeosang placed his drink in front of him just as the male smirked and stood up. He made his way to the bar and took the seat next to San. His body stiffened even more as he felt the warm heat being radiated off of the male next to him and he gripped his drink with both of his hands, lifting it up to drink most of the contents within the glass.

"Hey princess." a raspy voice suddenly whispered in his ear. San shuddered at the feeling of the added warmth against the shell of his ear and glanced at the slightly taller male.

"Hi..." He mumbled, gaining some confidence to turn his body towards the male. "What's your name?" The taller asked as he reached over to take the glass from San's grip, finishing the rest of the liquor. "San." The small boy immediately responded without thinking. He began to curse himself out internally as he gave out his personal name instead of his stage name.

"San..." The raspy voice tested the name out on his tongue. "Pretty simple, but I like it. My name's Wooyoung." His cold eyes flickered over San's lithe form and his face, his gaze flickering down to San's lips before returning back to his meet San's own eyes.

San blushed and looked down at his hands, his fingers drumming on the table absentmindedly, a nervous tick of his. "Umm.. is there anything you need?" He whispered nervously. "I should be asking you that since I saw you looking at me first, princess." The smirk reappeared on Wooyoung's face as he leaned closer to San's smaller form. The performer noticed how Wooyoung loomed over him. He realized that he was easily overpowered by the male, and for some reason he grew excited at the thought of being dominated and controlled by the man who sat before him.

_That's why I don't mind swallowing my pride because I want him to know that he's in control_

Throughout the night the two talked to each other, getting to know one another. One forgetting his role as a member of the club, and the other simply enjoying the presence of someone else who seemed similar to him in a way. Wooyoung wanted the other to be his and only his, not knowing that had already happened from the moment San laid his eyes upon him and his group. The silver haired male grabbed San by the chin and tilted his head up, leaning forward to press his lips against the other's. The smaller boy kissed back without any hesitation before pulling back abruptly, not wanting to completely lose himself at the feeling of the taller's lips against his own. Reality immediately set in on the two once again as they were no longer in their own little world after the kiss that was shared between the two.

Before the two separated, Wooyoung asked his little temptation to meet him back at the bar after his shift, San immediately agreed to his question once again without a second thought.

Wooyoung leaned back in his chair, thinking about the male he just met. He knows that he shouldn't be entertaining him since he was in fact already in a relationship. A very dysfunctional and broken relationship, but still a relationship in fact. He sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingers, trying to get rid of the oncoming headache that he had. His phone buzzed in his pocket, notifying him that he had a new message. Pulling it out he found a disturbing picture that made his eyes widen before narrowing in anger. He stood up from the bar and immediately walked back over to his group of friends. "We've got something to do now." Wooyoung's angry voice broke the happy atmosphere that surrounded the group of friends. 

"Wait why?" Honjoong asked as a worried look appeared on his face. "You'll know when we get to where we need to be." was Wooyoung's cryptic answer to the question. "But we haven't even been here that long." Mingi whined as he pushed one of the strippers off of his lap and onto the floor. 

"Just shut up and let's go do this quickly. From the looks of what Wooyoung was doing when he left us we're going to be coming back right after." Jongho gently pushed at the giant's shoulder, trying to get him up.

The group of four quickly left to the back of the club undetected where three men stood. They turned when they heard the back door open and grinned. "Woo! Did you miss me?" The shortest out of the three unknown men spoke. "Jeongin I thought I told you to wait for me at home.." Wooyuong said, ignoring his boyfriend's greeting while glancing at the other two males who stood by his side. "And I thought I told you two to keep him busy and make sure that he wouldn't leave the house." He growled, taking a step closer to the group of three who stood across from the four. "Look we tried, but he kinda put something in the food he made us that made us hazy for a while, and by the time we were back to normal, he was already on his way here." Yeonjun spoke, leaning against the wall of the club. "You can't entirely blame us Woo, you and I both know that we're the most competent in keeping people hostage, it's not our fault that you taught your little lover how to escape from situations like that." Changbin continued on as he looked at his friend in the eyes. 

Wooyoung sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, wishing that the stripper that he met in the club was by his side instead of being surrounded by his gang and soon to be ex-boyfriend. "All of you go back to the house with Jeongin except for Mingi. I need at least one of you by my side if some shit goes down." He said to each of his members before looking down at Jeongin with a blank face. "We will talk when I come back home later." He spoke coldly before walking back into the club with a happy Mingi by his side, Jeongin watching in disbelief and shock as he was dragged into one of the cars by the remaining four men.

Walking back into the club, Wooyoung noticed a slim but fit figure sitting alone at the bar, quickly leaving Mingi's side, he settled into the seat next to San once again.

 _And I know that he loves me cause I give him what the streets can't, S_ _o whenever he needs me I'll show him what his hoes can't_

"I thought you left me." San spoke nervously when he glanced to his side and saw that it was Wooyoung.

"Sorry. I had to deal with a small issue, but I'm here now, aren't I princess?" He whispered softly, throwing his arm over his shoulder.

_I love it, I need it, Gotta have it, Imma keep it..._

San blushed and nodded his head, just as Wooyoung leaned in and brought the other into a kiss once again. The kiss grew hotter and hotter, as the sexual tension grew between the two.

_Baby I salute you, can't nobody come before you...I'll be your Bonnie, Bonnie and Clyde_

San, having the need to show Wooyoung how much he wanted him, began to slide his hands lower and lower down Wooyoung's body until his hands brushed against his growing bulge. Feeling the sudden touch against his boner, Wooyoung groaned softly and pulled San onto his lap, grinding his hips up against San's ass, showing how much he wanted to get the release he desired. Pulling away from the kiss San whispered the three words Wooyoung desperately wanted to hear. "Fuck me now."

_I think I met the right...I'm looking for a ring baby_

Wooyoung grinned and lifted San up in his strong arms and made his way out of the club, giving Mingi a look on his way out. Quickly driving back home, Wooyoung dragged San inside and into his bedroom, ignoring the five gazes (one of them being shocked and angry) that watched them rush inside the silver headed male's bedroom. The door was locked as the two continued their intimate moment from the club behind the closed door. On the other side of the closed door a certain male teared up in anger. "What the fuck does he think he's doing?" He screamed after watching them enter the room. The other four simply shrugged and continued watching the tv, not caring about the now ranting male and what was happening between the closed door. In reality they all saw this coming, and couldn't wait for what was to come by the end of the night.

Jeongin finally snapped by the end of his rant and took a gun from a drawer in the corner of the living room. He stormed the house to Wooyoung's room as the other gang members rushed to stop him from doing anything brash.

The door to Wooyoung's room slammed open, and the said male's head slowly turned his head to see who had entered. His eyes widened when he saw the barrel of a gun pointing towards his face and a finger on the trigger ready to shoot. Wooyoung stood up slowly from his position over San slowly and tried to walk closer to his soon to be ex. "Put the fucking gun down Jeongin. You've never killed anyone before, so don't start now with me." He spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

Jeongin's hands shook as tears streamed down his face. "Why? I did everything you wanted and asked for. I fucking love you, so why are you fucking that prostitute ove me Wooyoung?! We haven't even had sex or the past year that we've been dating so why do it with him?" Jeongin screamed, stepping closer to the two.

"Well first of all you're crazy Jeongin. You've always threatened to hurt anyone who spoke to me who wasn't part of the gang. You installed fucking tracking devices into all the cars and even my phone, and then you always show up to wherever I am. Including the hospital when I'm doing something as simple as a check up. At this point I consider it as stalking and I don't want to deal with that anymore...so I guess it's over." Wooyoung spoke without a care in the world as if he didn't have a gun pointing straight at him.

Jeongin laughed and shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure that you were always safe Woo, I promise to stop doing all those things, just get rid of that hoe in your bed or else." He cocked his gun to prove his point.

Wooyoung studied him for a few seconds before tilting his head to the side with a cocky smirk on his face.

"No.." 

Just as Jeongin was about to pull the trigger, another gunshot rang through the house and Jeongin fell to the floor with a bullet through his forehead. San sighed and tossed the gun he held to the side. "That whole scene was so cringeworthy and sounded cliché as fuck."

_Imma ride for you, you ride for me. You jumping, I'm jumping that's my loyalty.._

Wooyung turned and pinned San down onto the bed, kissing him deeply in the process. "I know princess, but I kinda wanted to see if you would actually shoot him. I was testing to see if you would actually kill for me while also getting rid of him in the process. I guess I killed two birds with one stone with this whole thing." 

San rolled his eyes and gripped his hair, pulling him down to his lips once again. "Well now that's over with...can we maybe get back to what we were doing?'

 _"_ Well someone's not so shy anymore." Wooyoung smirked while gripping the smaller male by the waist and thrusting deep into him. San moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "Well if I'm going to be by your side I can't show any fear...I gotta be like your Bonnie." He whispered softly,

_I love it, I need it, gotta have it, i_ _mma keep it..._

_Baby I salute you, can't nobody come before you_  
_I'll be your Bonnie, Bonnie and Clyde_

_\------_

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jeongin, so please don't get offended about me killing him off, I'm sorryyyyy
> 
> Okay so I feel like the ending isn't that great but I kinda did it that way just incase I wanted to continue with this and turn it into an actual story instead. I'm sorry if this disappoints you guys, but please also understand that this is my first time writing. Please leave me a comment on what you think or if you have any suggestions!


End file.
